This invention relates generally to a two-wheeled trailer and more particularly to a small, lightweight trailer that serves as an auxiliary trunk for an automobile and that is storable in a small space when not in use.
An expansion of the trunk space of an automobile requires a sealable and lockable container to protect a load therein from the elements and from damage or loss caused by vandalism. While trailers with such containers are generally available, the demand for them is low due to the fact that it is difficult to store them when not in use.
Trailers that can be folded to minimize storage space are disclosed in Canadian Pat. No. 447,088 issued on Mar. 9, 1948 to E. Koller and in U.S. Pat. No. 2,469,506 issued on May 10, 1949 to K. Kerr et al. However, these trailers cannot serve as automobile auxiliary trunks since they do not provide the load with protection from the elements and vandalism. In addition, the absence of shockabsorbing springs results in the load being subjected to road shock which is unacceptable to loads of the type generally stored in automobile trunks.
A combination trunk and trailer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,110,944 issued on Mar. 15, 1938 to F. C. Schultz. While this invention provides a sealable automobile trunk that can be converted to a trailer, it is clearly not intended to serve as a trunk in its trailer configuration. Nor is it intended to be stored separately from the automobile when not in use. In addition, the absence of shock-absorbing springs makes the trailer configuration unacceptable for loads of the type generally stored in automobile trunks.
The trailers disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,809,046 issued on Oct. 8, 1957 to B. A. Anderson and 3,367,675 issued on Feb. 6, 1968 to D. C. Gearin relate to foldable, single wheel trailers, although they are not intended to be stored separately from the automobile when not in use. Neither do they protect the load from the elements nor from vandalism.
Adjustable wheels on trailers as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,806,710 issued on Sept. 17, 1957 to D. C. Mascaro, 2,864,626 issued on Dec. 16, 1958 to S. J. Schantz, 2,869,887 issued on Jan. 20, 1959 to H. A. Westberg, and 2,885,216 issued on May 5, 1959 to J. W. Drowning provide the capability of retracting the suspension means. This is done, however, with power from external sources via cables, levers and hydraulics and is solely for the purpose of lifting and lowering the trailer and its load. While these inventions disclose collapsing wheel suspension means, they are generally complicated and do not provide freely moving and self-collapsing means for minimizing trailer storage space requirements.
Load lifting and lowering features are coupled with suspension springs and release mechanisms in trailers disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,485,448 issued on Jan. 24, 1950 to G. C. Francis, 2,610,865 issued on Sept. 16, 1952 to O. L. Cantrell, 2,774,606 issued on Dec. 18, 1956 to L. Burweger et al, and 2,809,048 issued on Oct. 8, 1957 to L. V. Kytola. Since the purpose of the suspension springs and release mechanisms is solely to facilitate the lifting and lowering of loads, features for minimizing storage space are not disclosed. In particular, the sizes of suspension mechanisms and the volumes swept by them during retraction are large. This is prevalent because wheels and frames are large and the free ends of the springs move to a position above the top of the wheels. Moreover, shackles, hooks and crankarms, that normally hold the free ends of the springs, are pivoted below the bottom of the springs. While these deficiencies are not generally relevant to lifting and lowering mechanisms, they are very important in collapsible trailers for which minimal storage space is a prime requirement.